What's To Come
by JustCallMeCal
Summary: Sans shifted closer to him, serious in tone. He imagined his face, still smiling but eyes dark. "what's going to happen, frisk?" He swallowed, trying to drive away the lump. "I'm scared about what will happen when I'm gone."


A/N: Just a little idea I've had in my mind for a while now. Enjoy.

-:-

Sans and Frisk lied down on a hill, gazing up at the stars above, not those crystals underground, real, physical stars. They felt the soft breeze as it grazed the grass up against their faces. It had been five years, five sweet years. No resets, no regrets. Everyone was alive and well, and Sans seemed happier than Frisk had seen him in a long time. It was comforting, knowing the friend he worried about most was alright.

But, he couldn't help but think back. Think back to all those other routes. He'd been thinking about it a lot lately. About what he had done, what he had been provoked to do. He wondered if it would happen again, if he would snap somehow and start all over. He wondered what would happen once he was gone. Would things continue on as normal or would they be reset because of his determination? Would it surpass even death like all those other times? Or would he freak out and reset just so he could escape death?

He felt tears stinging his eyes, sniffling as he drew his hand up to wipe them away.

"you ok, kid?" Sans said beside him.

"Fine," Frisk responded resuming looking at the stars. "Just a little _star_ tled by the view." He heard Sans laugh.

"good one, kid," Sans rolled onto his side facing him. "but what's up?"

Frisk chuckled as he felt tears stream down his cheeks freely, not bothering to hold them back. Sans always had known him well. He continued staring upwards at the stars.

"I'm scared, Sans," He choked.

"'bout what?"

"About the future," Frisk felt that bulge in his throat, making it difficult to speak. "I'm scared about what will happen."

Sans shifted closer to him, serious in tone. He imagined his face, still smiling but eyes dark. "what's going to happen, frisk?"

He swallowed, trying to drive away the lump.

"I'm scared about what will happen when I'm gone."

Sans was silent. He continued.

"I don't know what will happen, for once I don't know and it scares me. I always knew every outcome back in the Underground, but up here I can never tell. Am I going to back out and reset? Will it all start over again once I'm dead? Or will everything continue on without me?" A sob escaped his mouth, throwing a hand up to cover it, the other gripping his sweater tightly.

"God, I'm scared, Sans. You've all finally gotten your happy ending and I don't want to take that away from you. Not again. Not like all those other times."

Frisk sobbed against himself, Sans silently moving to wrap him into a hug. Frisk hugged him back as he sobbed against him, Sans petting his head. They stayed like that until Frisk began to calm, his sobs devolving to whimpers. Sans moved to look him in the eyes, cupping his face in his hands. Frisk stared back.

"look, frisk," Sans began calmly. "no one, not even me knows what's gonna happen." Frisk felt him brush his bangs out of his face.

"but whatever does happen, i know we'll work things out. whether we wind up back where we started or not." Sans brought his forehead up to his own, sockets going dark to replicate closing his sockets.

"don't worry yourself so much. you've gotten us - gotten me - the happiest ending i could've asked for." His glowing pupils appeared again, one blacking out then coming back like a wink.

"if it does happen, i'll come find you, alright?" Frisk nodded, words eluding him. Sans brushed his thumb against his cheek, drawing a smile from him.

"i believe in you, kiddo."

-:-

Frisk awoke, a familiar tickle at his nose. He sneezed and rubbed his nose as he sat up. When he opened his eyes he saw those golden flowers staring back at him in vengeance.

"kid?" A voice called to him.

Frisk looked up to find Sans staring down at them, fresh tears in his sockets. He felt his eyes stinging.

"What happened, Sans?"

"you weren't such a kid anymore, kiddo." He choked out.

Frisk felt his own tears falling down his face. "I'm so sorry, Sans."

"that's ok, kiddo," he said as he knelt down next to him. "i don't think i could've lost you."

Sans wrapped his arms tightly around Frisk, sobbing against him. Frisk sat, shocked for an instant until he felt the edges of his mouth curl as he sobbed against Sans.

He knew now.

-:-

A/N: I won't be happy until I make you all sad. Grr.


End file.
